


Resident Evil "ZERO"

by Jenniferdarknight



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, JEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Lots of Lame jokes, M/M, Resident Evil!AU, Sigma you're small time, Stupid AU bullshit, This is mostly cheesy action fun guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferdarknight/pseuds/Jenniferdarknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When President Light's sons get kidnapped by a mysterious organization, it's up to Special Agent Zero to swoop in and save the day. </p><p>Too bad that things never go quite as planned. Between shapeshifting monsters, Spanish zombies, wards that can rescue themselves, and bald cultists, what else can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Evil "ZERO"

**Author's Note:**

> This...I don't even know how to describe this. One moment my partner was playing Resident Evil 4, and the next I was musing to myself: "You know, if X was in this situation, HE wouldn't need to get rescued." 
> 
> And then it snowballed into something that shouldn't amuse me as much as it does. 
> 
> It will be updated in bursts, as I find the inspiration and time to work on it.

1998\. 

I could never forget it, not even if I tried. 

That was when those strange murders were happening out in the mountains. Cannibals, they’d said. Not long after that, town of Abel City was overrun by strange...things, caused by a virus gone haywire underground. 

I was shocked to find that my father, Albert Wily, was in charge of the whole operation, creating a virus that he hoped would help him take over the world. He had already escaped: leaving me, the city, and everyone I held dear to die. 

I didn’t think I was going to make it; but with the help of an old friend, X Light, we both managed to escape the city fully intact, before the United States Government ordered the…”purification” of Abel City. 

We barely got out alive. 

It was not long after that when X and I got in touch with the US government, and told them everything. With X’s family connections, my knowledge of the case, and more than a little luck, we managed to get my father arrested, and shut down his operation for good. 

Or so I thought. 

…

Six years have passed since then. With the approval of the US government, I joined a secret organization that trained me to protect the new president’s family. 

With the radical Maverick Party spouting their “revolution” garbage and trying to take shots at President Light, you could call me a…”Maverick Hunter,” if you will. 

…

Ahem.

Not long before I was to start at my new position, the president’s sons got kidnapped by a rogue party. The two of them were spotted by one of our operatives all the way out here, in the middle of a sleepy, rural part of Europe...so here I am. 

Sitting in a car with the two least competent policia the world has ever seen, wondering just how in the world my first day on the job turned out to be a rescue mission.


End file.
